


選手村A區B棟3樓

by snowymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: CP: 日影95%/佐久侑(?)4%/兔赤1%奧運選手村內部事件捏造人物描寫粗體大寫OOC注意❖ 2021.01.13 嚴正聲明：本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，重要的事情說三次。本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪請盜文者自重，謝謝！
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	選手村A區B棟3樓

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天被 ao3beta.com 無斷轉載盜文的事情氣得半死，
> 
> 再次鄭重聲明一下：目前為止本人從來沒有授權任何人轉載文章過，請盜文者自重。

00.

「你們、你們、你和你，你們六個住這層。」

東京奧運選手村，A區B棟3樓，木兔光太郎、星海光來、宮侑、佐久早聖臣、影山飛雄和日向翔陽等六人，被面無表情的防護員岩泉一趕出電梯。六人遲疑得互看了彼此一眼，各自低頭看著手中的鑰匙房號，目送著電梯關門上樓。同一班電梯裡的妖怪世代成員只剩下牛島若利貼在人員依舊滿載的電梯內部，勉強舉起右手和他們表示再會。

星海是最先開始行動的人，他伸出手和木兔用力握了握，互道了「比賽期間請多指教」後非常直率的開口：「恕我直接問了，請問赤葦會來一起住嗎？」

「當然不會，我會出去找他，」木兔嘿嘿嘿得笑著，一臉興奮。「星海君晚上可以一起來吃飯啊，我們要去吃海膽蓋飯─」

「不不不，我去了豈不是變成電燈泡了嗎？是說這個房間分配是怎麼回事，為什麼我有一種流浪單身狗的悲慘感覺？整體氛圍太亮了吧！」星海氣勢洶洶看著正在互瞪的日向和影山，以及一臉很想拿著酒精噴霧噴個宮侑整臉的佐久早聖臣，不悅得大聲嚷嚷「給單身的人一點人權啊！」 轉身走向走廊盡頭的房間開始開鎖，木兔有點困惑得嘟囔著「是嗎…電燈泡阿……」急匆匆得跟上。

「睡覺的時候不准搶我被子。」

「你才是不要打呼打那麼大聲阿笨蛋！」

宮侑默默退開到佐久早聖臣的噴霧攻擊範圍外，歪頭看著快要擦槍走火的日向和影山，正想開口吐槽他們到底是不是在交往怎麼一臉快要幹架幹起來的瞬間，他們突然心有靈犀得一起咧嘴笑了，互相碰拳之後閃進了房門內。

星海說得對，他們這層樓真的太亮了，他和木兔兩個人的名字相較之下都顯得光芒黯淡。

「你再不進來就去睡公共沙發。」

好的，臣臣在他背後使用殺人視線，他可能有點火。宮侑頓時非常想念和自家兄弟同住的時光。都還沒開始比賽精神層面就壓力山大，他認真思考起比賽期間自己的性命安危，以及今天晚餐他是不是該去跟木兔說他想去蹭飯當一回電燈泡？海膽蓋飯聽起來超好吃的！

01.

玻璃刮刀吱嘎吱嘎得滑過沾滿水氣的化妝鏡，條狀的清晰鏡面反射出佐久早聖臣嚴肅的五官。刮刀繼續無情地得吱嘎吱嘎輾過浴室地板，直到最後一點水漬反光蒸散不見，佐久早才滿意得用抹布擦乾黑色泡棉狀的刀面，將清潔用具重新排得整整齊齊，戴上口罩後扭開浴室門把。

「侑。換你洗了。」

佐久早拎著自己的換洗衣物踏出門，發現宮侑並沒有如他預期地躺在床上滑手機耍廢，而是把腦袋卡在半開的房門縫間一動也不動。

「搞什麼鬼…？」

宮侑連忙轉頭比了個噤聲手勢，招手示意佐久早到門邊來一起聽，佐久早皺著眉頭，擱下污衣筒，不情不願得往前踏了三大步。對面房間裡模模糊糊地爭執聲越來越大，突然間日向一句清晰無比的 **「我拒絕」** 讓正在偷聽的兩人驚得同步跳起來。侑差點一個失手直接甩上門，還好佐久早眼明手快及時抓住門邊，否則他的手和宮侑的腳都會成為偷聽別人吵架的血祭祭品。

不過他倒是沒料到大拉開門後，旁邊還站了一個正在光明正大路過，表情一派輕鬆的木兔光太郎。木兔看著從房門口探出頭、滿臉好奇又緊張的侑侑和臣臣，輕聲得問「咦？你們第一次旁觀日向和影山吵架？」

佐久早聖臣默不作聲得點頭，宮侑則是雙手一攤說「如果高中比賽賽場上的爭執算的話……」

「噢，我親愛的侑侑，那你根本不知道他們吵起來有多雞飛狗跳，習慣就好。」 木兔笑嘻嘻得跳出走廊轉角，對面房裡的爭執內容在木兔講話途中，已經從來回鬼打牆的 **「就說了我拒絕！」「啊？你再說一次？」** 進展到

**「任何影響比賽勝率的事情我都不幹！」**

**「哼，你不幹，你以為只有你想贏嗎！」**

**「沒有人不想贏啊！所以我不做！」**

**「不做的話一開始就講清楚啊，把我弄成現在這樣是什麼意思？」**

**「影山你放手，放手然後讓我講完！」**

佐久早聖臣默默得將表情呆滯的宮侑踢離房門邊，咖搭一聲闔上房門。宮侑張著嘴，對佐久早算不上是友善的舉動反常得順從。他們互相交換了陰沉的眼神，充分理解到他們都聽懂了對面房門內的現在進行式有多不妙。那兩隻變態烏鴉到底哪來的恥力大聲嚷嚷這種尷尬至極的對話，木兔居然還說習慣就好沒問題，這怎麼聽問題都大條得很啊沒問題個鬼！宮侑抹了把臉，開始在衣櫥裡翻箱倒櫃，抓出乾淨的換洗衣物頭也不回得衝進浴室。佐久早聖臣盤腿坐在床上伸展後背，在逃出房門避難與留下來被對面的魔音傳腦折磨之間左右為難。早晨的噩夢非常不識時務地浮現眼前，夢到被球隊經理學妹纏上硬要告白作為一天的開場已經夠糟的了，但是現在如果他有選擇的話，他寧可睡回去拒絕學妹的告白，也不要在集訓一天過後聽內容過度勁爆的情侶吵架。

「哈囉？」星海光來的聲音和指節敲響房門木板的聲音同時響起，影山和日向同時安靜了下來。房門以極度緩慢的速度開了一個小縫，兩個房客各露出一隻眼睛。

「是星海前輩嗎？」

「抱歉，我們剛才太大聲了。」

「啊…嗯，知道就好。」星海光來緊繃的面部線條瞬間放鬆，換上的半疑惑半擔心的表情。「你們真的沒事嗎？」

日向和影山互看了一眼。

「我們會解決的，前輩不用擔心。」

可是我很擔心啊！！！你們要是把房間拆了我們會不會被連坐罰錢賠償啊！！！宮侑在浴室裡無聲吶喊。

當然，收不到任何回應。


End file.
